


Blanket Forts and Fairy Tales

by flightytemptress27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Drarry, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Married!Drarry, complete fluff, domestic life, precious home life moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightytemptress27/pseuds/flightytemptress27
Summary: Just a fluffy married home life ficlet inspired by the @drarrymicrofic prompt: Pillow Fort
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Blanket Forts and Fairy Tales

He hated working on weekends, but it couldn’t be helped. It was early afternoon when he closed the final file and shuffled out of his study. The house was eerily quiet - never a good sign with three boys under eight in the house.

He made his way down the stairs quietly, listening for any sign of his family and the chaos they had surely manufactured while he worked. Just as he was about to call out, he heard a soft voice…

“In his other hand, he held his wand, trying to coax from his own chest the shriveled, hairy heart. But the hairy heart was stronger than he was, and refused to relinquish its hold upon his senses…”

The living room was transformed - quilts and pillows magicked here and there creating a home-within-a-home. Harry pulled aside a loose afghan and grinned as his gaze traveled over the sleeping pile of limbs James, Scorpius, and Albus had become and landed on Draco’s silver-grey gaze. He was holding a beat up copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt the now-familiar intrusion of Draco’s thoughts - “Don’t make a sound! They just went out, and Merlin do I need a nap too after all of this!” Harry chuckled softly, crawling in to snuggle his husband and their boys.


End file.
